1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system including an image output apparatus and an image display apparatus, a method of controlling the image output apparatus and image display apparatus, and a recording medium on which a control program is recorded.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, a display system including an image output apparatus and an image display apparatus which displays an image input from the image output apparatus has been known. With this kind of display system, it is common that the image output apparatus and image display apparatus are connected by an image cable through which an image signal is transmitted. However, with this kind of connection type, it is possible to transmit only an image from the image output apparatus to the image display apparatus. For this reason, when the image display apparatus is controlled by the image output apparatus, it is necessary to provide a control cable separately and transmit a control signal from the image output apparatus to the image display apparatus.
As opposed to this, a display system is known wherein control information for controlling the image display apparatus is set in an image, and the image is output to the image display apparatus (for example, JP-A-2009-92999).
With the display system described in JP-A-2009-92999, a PC which is an image output apparatus (an image supply apparatus) and a projector which is an image display apparatus are connected by an image cable. Then, the PC displays a control screen, and generates a two-dimensional code for controlling the projector in accordance with an input operation with respect to the control screen. Then, the PC generates an image including the two-dimensional code, and outputs the image to the image display apparatus. Meanwhile, the projector, by detecting the two-dimensional code from the input image and analyzing it, carries out a control based on control information indicated by the two-dimensional code. Because of this, it is possible to control the projector by means of the PC without using a communication cable.
However, with the display system described in JP-A-2009-92999, as the two-dimensional code for controlling the projector is set in the image displayed by the projector, there is a problem in that an observer is likely to feel that something is odd.